Wei Zhuang
Wei Zhuang is one of the main antagonists in The Legend of Qin franchise, in both novels and the animated series. He is the leader of Quicksand and a long-time archenemy of Ge Nie. He is the main antagonist of the first half of the original novel series. In the animated series adaptation continuty, Wei Zhuang is the main antagonist of the first two seasons, a major antagonist in Season 3, a supporting character from Season 4 onwards, and one of the main protagonists in Song of the Nine Heavens prequel. He is also the one of the three main antagonists in live-action TV series adaptation (alongside Emperor Qin Shihuang and Zhao Gao). He is primarily voiced by Wu Lei in the animated series. In the live-action TV series, he was portrayed by Sun Yizhou with his voice dubbed by Zhang Jie. Overview Being the leader of the Quicksand organization, Wei Zhuang was a lost noble of Han Kingdom and an escort to the King Ying Zheng of Qin when Jing Ke carried on a failed assassination plan. After Jing Ke's death, Wei Zhuang became a Political Strategist that served Guigu Zi as one of his pupils alongside Ge Nie, whom Wei Zhuang had developed a feud and rivalry with. Later, after the Qin Kingdom unified China and became the Qin Empire, Wei Zhuang was invited by Li Si to be an assassin working for Emperor Qin Shihuang in order to hunt down Ge Nie, who had betrayed the Emperor by escorting Jing Ke's long lost son, Jing Tianming. Personality In Novels In Animated Series In Live-Action Series Trivia *Wei Zhuang won the second place in the animated series' character popularity poll with 4,445,167 votes, only having fewer votes to Zhang Liang, who won the first place with 6,851,204 votes. **However, Wei Zhuang's rank is two ranks higher than Ge Nie, who won the fourth place with 1,837,967 votes. **Since Zhang Liang is a supporting hero in the animated series, this makes Wei Zhuang the most popular villain in Legend of Qin animated series. **Wei Zhuang is also one of the 17 characters whose votes ranked higher than Jing Tianming, the series' main protagonist who won the 18th place. Other villains and former villains within the Top 17 include Bai Feng (3rd place), Chi Lian (6th place), Xing Hun (7th place), the Emperor (10th place), Tian Yan (13th place) and the Priestess of Birth (14th place). *#Zhang Liang - 6,851,204 votes *#'Wei Zhuang' - 4,445,167 votes *#Bai Feng - 2,612,024 votes *#Ge Nie - 1,837,967 votes *#Duanmu Rong - 1,276,866 votes *#Chi Lian - 809,485 votes *#Xing Hun - 510,768 votes *#Gao Jianli - 413,820 votes *#Yan Lu - 405,539 votes *#The Emperor - 402,603 votes *#Gao Yue - 390,644 votes *#Snow Lady - 386,295 votes *#Tian Yan - 316,037 votes *#Priestess of Birth - 309,403 votes *#Shi Lan - 177,234 votes *#Xiang Shaoyu - 53,279 votes *#Dao Zhi - 48,752 votes *#Jing Tianming - 30,645 votes *#Zhang Han - 27,919 votes *#Xiao Meng - 22,109 votes *The live-action series version of Wei Zhuang has more resemblence to the animated series version instead of the original novel version, according to the official files that busted a rumor that the live-action series had more resemblence to the original novels. *The 2016 edition of the novels features Wei Zhuang on the fifth volume's cover following the animated series' design, white-haired with his serrated blade named Sha Chi. However, there's a flaw on this, since in the original novels, Wei Zhuang never earned white hair until the events of Volume 7, while he never wield any serrated blade in the original novels. Navigation Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Leader Category:Protagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Power Hungry Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Servant of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army